Rime
"Join the flurry of snowflakes, and fall away, for the clouds are thunder and rain." Rime is an exiled Icewing warrior, who ran away from the army to Mountia, to rebuild her life and honour her brother Thaw's last wish. Rime is not my "dragonsona", but she is my username. Appearance She has pale blue scales, like frozen seawater, and her underbelly is a delicate snowy grey-blue colour. Rime wears a pearl necklace, given to her by Snowglow, her eldest brother, before they parted ways to join in the war efforts. She values more than any of her other goods, often rubbing the ivory pearl whenever she is afraid or saddened. She has bright golden eyes, a mutation, due to a lack of pigment, that causes her to have terrible daytime vision, especially in the bright Icewing Kingdom. As perhaps a hidden benefit though, she can see better than most Icewings can in the darkness, her eyes glowing like a cat in the darkness. Her tail is one, undivided spike as she sharpens her large spike like a spear and grinds down the rest to only tiny shards. Rime, as a hatchling, desperately wanted to be a high rank, so she resorted to desperate measures, like painfully grinding her claws to be even more serrate. She looks a bit younger than her age because she is scrawny and small in size. Rime uses this to her advantage in battle, jabbing and attacking quickly while dodging attacks with her small size. This can bite her back however, as she lacks in raw strength compared to larger dragons. She much prefers to either lay traps or attack from a distance due to her lack of power. Personality Rime often appears a bit lost in thought, and can appear a bit cold (pardon the pun) on the outside. She is relatively shy, and does not speak much whilst hunting. Even in business, Rime mostly deals in simple, clean terms. She is not one for haggling and games, and will often shut down any attempts to do so. She is known as a stubborn but reliable trader. She sells meat she has caught, horns from animals, and bird eggs. She is much different whilst outside of work, however, much more vibrant and vocal. Rime can be rambunctious and crass, with a heavy voice and bouncing wings. She loves hunting and exploring with others, as long as they stray far from the Icewing Kingdom. Rime is secretly known to peruse scroll clubs, though she takes shame in the act, as it is not traditionally "Icewing huntress" to like reading scrolls. Accused, she would deny, but in the clubs, she loves talking to others about scrolls. Bringing up her past is a very sore spot for her, and Rime refuses to rejoin the military for any reason, and vows to never kill another dragon again. If she finds a dragon accidentally caught in her traps, she will do all she can to bring them to safety, and often disappears before they wake up, as she does not like bearing dragons she has hurt in the eyes. History She grew up in a nursery for hatchlings, losing her father to a deadly illness, and her mother to battle. She had 2 brothers, Thaw and Snowglow. Snowglow was the eldest, providing for his two younger siblings when often even their caregivers would ignore them. Growing up malnourished, unable to catch their own food often, Rime values her food very much, and will not waste even the bones. At the nursery, when they were occasionally tended to by adult Icewings, Rime was told that her mother was a brave, high-ranking warrior, and that she should strive to be like her. Told this over and over, Rime grew a intense desire to climb the rankings, fighting other dragonets without mercy and mutilating her own tail into a weapon. She faced many comments about her unusual eyes, and tried to hide them with furry hats and the like. Snowglow began to see her desire as unhealthy, but being a stubborn dragoness, Rime still strove for that goal, despite her relative weakness due to her poor upbringing. Given an incredibly high ranking for a deformed dragonet, in the Second Circle, it was only a matter of time before she was recruited for the war, along with Snowglow and Thaw. They were all separated by their class, Snowglow in the seventh, for he had broken rules and stolen food to feed the family, and Thaw the Fourth, for though he was alright at hunting, his low-born upbringing prevented him from getting far. Before they parted, each gave a gift to another. Rime gave one of her fangs to Thaw, Thaw gave a beautiful clam shell to Snowglow, and Snowglow gave a pearl to Rime. Rime was curious why her rank was so high, but all doubt was erased from her mind when she found out what she had to do. She was tasked as a night-flyer, to pick off any dragon trying to run away from captured villages in the Skywing Kingdom by nightfall. A small village she was tasked to watch on her first night, to prevent any rebels or runaway Skywings from escaping using a bow and arrow. She watched a shape fly into the night, and she shot it without hesitation, as she was taught, but the cry that came out was all too familiar. She turned over the body of the "rebel" Icewing, and what she found, was her own fang on the neck of the dragon she had just fatally wounded. Thaw opened his eyes one last time, Rime quaking at what she had done. Of all the dragons, Thaw was the one who was rebelling? She was supposed to be angry at him, but all she could feel was anger towards herself. Her brother smiled at her one last time and said: "Join the flurry of snowflakes, and fall away, for the clouds are thunder and rain. The snow is shining no longer, and I'm sure you'll find a much better bed than one of snow. I'll see you again, when we are old." Rime understood. Snowglow was dead, and Thaw didn't want her to die as their mother had. Even as she killed him, Thaw only wished life upon her. She stood by his corpse for what could have been minutes or days, before she flew away from the Icewing Kingdom. She was declared a deserter of her post, an enabler of rebels, and was exiled, but she was already gone. Rime lived on her own in the wild for a few years, until she stumbled upon Mountia, where she made an at first temporary home, but soon became an active trader of meat, and other hunted goods, as well as being a frequent tavern-crawler and adventure-seeker, looking to hunt even bigger prey. After getting some therapy, she has learned to cope with the loss of her family, and her own inferiority complex compared to the legends of her mother, but she still struggles with these issues from time-to-time, especially when confronted by others about her past. She often seeks out quiet areas with scrolls to vent these frustrations, or if she is feeling angry, hunting something to get her mind off of things. She is never going back to the Icewing Kingdom, and she is good with that. IceWingBase.png|A typical IceWing. Art by Joy Ang. Darkness Looms.png Rime2.png|From the dragon creator. Base made by Wyndbain and dragon by Lightning Rime's Grove.jpg output_ISWRkf.gif I'm Back!.png rime says.png|I don't draw Rime nearly enough nowadays. I'm sorry, Rime, you just aren't my favourite anymore. Still cool though. Literally. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters